zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb/Temple of Time
Part 1 As you enter the temple, Midna will note the missing statue in the northeast corner; use Wolf Link’s sense to see the missing statue. As you may have guessed, there’s a statue at the top of this 8 story tower that you need to find. Begin by grabbing the small statuette in the northwest corner and drop it on the switch directly across the room on the east side to raise a platform. Use it to climb up the staircase and then down to the torches on the other side. Ignite both of them to make a chest appear containing a Small Key. Now unlock the door at the top of the stairs. Ooccoo: At the top of the staircase, you’ll automatically reunite with Ooccoo. Don't worry, it's impossible to miss her. Grab one of the pots in the corner and place it on the switch in the center of the room to open the western path. However, just a few feet further is another gate blocking the way. Stand between the two gates and destroy the pot with an arrow or your Clawshot to open the second gate and continue onward. There are two switches bordering the northern gate. You can place either the nearby pots or statuette onto them to open the way. After entering the next room, ignore the electrified gate and climb the staircase on the south side. Use the spinner to cross the broken portion and then push the lever in the center of the chandelier clockwise to move it to the ground floor. Collect the small statuette and place it on the platform, the pull it counter-clockwise to ride back up. Then place the statue on one of the two switching on the south side of the chandelier. You can find a second statuette on a small ledge on accessible from the chandler’s west side. Now before placing it on the second switch, stand on the white platform just behind it, then set it into place, otherwise the platform will rise before you can get on top of it. Now go through the door. Destroy the two statues in the room to reveal a chest in an alcove on the east side containing a Small Key. Now exit the room and open the locked door on the opposite side of the chandelier. When hit, the diamonds in this temple will move a set of doors between two positions. In addition, there are several circular tiles on the floor that show where to trigger them from. Begin by striking the diamond once to move the door. Pass into the next area and shoot an arrow through the circular design and to the diamond again, allowing you to reach the chest at the end containing a Compass. Now shoot the arrow through the two circular structures directly opposite the chest to proceed to the east. After entering, fire an arrow towards the Diamond on a platform in the south east corner to open the way. After passing through the entryway, shoot the diamond again and continue through the next opening. Finally, shoot the diamond once more at the end to climb the staircase to the door. You’ll find a large scale at the top of the staircase that Link needs to cross to reach the other side. However, since Link weighs the same as one of the small statuettes, his presence will move the scale down, making the other end rise preventing him from crossing. To counter this, grab the statuette on the first part of the scale and throw it onto the other side. This will even the weight between the two sides. Now cross over and climb the ledge up to the door. Proceed through the circular room with the spiked spinners. You’ll come across a trap filled room complete with rolling logs of death. Run behind them as they pass to get through the room safely. Make sure to grab the Small Key in the southwest corner. Subsequently, grab the small statuette in the northwest corner and drop it on the switch to open a door. In the room with the two statues, take out the spiders first and then attack the two statues. Once defeated, the gate blocking the door to the east will open. Miniboss Fight Standing in the center of the room is a dark knight. He’s quite apt at blocking attacks from most angles, but he’s vulnerable just after he attacks. Jump to the side to dodge, and then use your jump attack to deal damage. After most of his armor is knocked off, the battle will enter phase II. He’s a bit quicker now. Continually strafe around him, and then attack when he makes his signature attacking sound. It’s also helpful to Back Slice against him. After he’s down, open the chest on the east side to obtain the Dominion Rod. Part 2 You may not have noticed, but there’s a statue on the ledge above the treasure chest. Use your new found item to take control of it and lead it to the glowing green emblem on the floor. A strange contraption will grab hold of it and transport it down a single floor at a time. This is the key to returning it to the bottom floor. Now exit the room. Since the statue duplicate your every movement, walk it up the closed gate and swing your rod to cause the statue to swing its act, thus destroying the gate. Now grab a pot and place it on the center switch to lower the ledge on the south side. Now walk both you and the statue onto of the lowered platform, then destroy the pot with a projectile to raise it. Now lead the statue up to the electrified gate. There’s a switch just beyond you’ll have to rest him on in order to shut it down. Disengage from the statue, stand several feet back, and then reengage and walk it forward to move the statue onto the switch, while preventing Link from walking into the electricity. With the gate down, follow the path past the rollers (which the statue will keep at bay) and exit the room. Back in the circular room with the enemy spinners, use the statue to smash the center pillar, and then move it onto the lowered white platform on the south side. Now use the Rod on one of the statuettes and move it onto the switch. Finally, take control of the main statue again and move forward slightly to have it pulled down to the next floor. Now exit through the north door. Take control of the statue (to your left upon entering), and lead it onto the scale. This will cause that end of the scale to sink, and the other to rise. Hop off and run around to the other side of the scale and toss a couple small statues to choice the larger one to keep your side raised. Then Clawshot onto the ceiling tile. Use the Spinner at the end of the path to the other side of the room and go through the door. Destroy the enemies here to reopen the doorway and then Clawshot onto the ceiling. There are four switches here that need to be held down. Collect the two small statues in the corners here and place them on the switches, then use the Clawshot to gather the two masks left by the enemies on the ground below and use them on the remaining switches. This will open the gate that leads to a chest containing the Big Key. Now exit the way you came in. Relocate the statue back onto the scale. Now you need to offset the weight by throwing the small statuettes onto the other side of the scale. Begin by throwing the one right next to you, and then drop off and run up to scale’s opposite side. Stand on the scale to match the statue’s level, and then lure it forward onto your end of the scale. Once it’s there, pull two small statues off of the western ledge and throw them onto the opposite end of the scale. Once four are on it, get off the scale and move the statue onto solid ground on the northern side of the room. Then lead it downstairs to the glowing platform to transport it down another floor. Get to it through the eastern door. Take control of the statue through the fencing and walk it forward through the open gate ahead of it. Then shoot the diamond to the northeast to open to door and continue on. In the next section, just walk the statue through the electric fence, and then trigger the diamond to move the wall and proceed down the staircase. Use the statue’s hammer to smash the wall at the end lead it to the glowing panel to transfer it to another section. Now go through the southern door. Rotate the chandelier counter-clockwise to raise it to the statue’s level. Afterward, move the stature onto the platform and take it to the ground floor. Destroy the enemies here to open the electric gate, and then have the statue smash open the gate blocking access to the transport device. After it has been moved down, exit the area through the western door. Clawshot over the gate using the ceiling tile and then move the statue down the stairs and into the transport device. After that go through the northern door. Alright, just move the statue onto the empty podium to reveal the path leading to the boss. Despite its appearance, this room is pretty simple. Just hop over to the far wall, but make sure to destroy the two firing statues (or if you’re quick, you can just run past them). Then grab one of the statuettes in the northern corners and drop it on nearest platform’s switch to open the gate. Sadly, a second gate closer to your destination will close, so stand between the two and use your Rod to take control of the statuette and move it off the switch to reopen the way. Now unlock the door with your Boss Key to encounter the boss. Temple Boss - Armogohma Part I Keep an arrow aimed at the spider’s back and wait for its eye to open. Once it does, unleash an arrow into to drop the spider to the ground. Then quickly use your Rod on the nearest statue to pummel the spider with its hefty fists. Afterward, it will drop dozens of spiders. Use your spin attack to destroy them, and watch out for the boss’s subsequent laser beam. Just keep moving to avoid it. Hit it two more times to defeat him... Part II ...or so you thought! Now, even though a mere eyeball, the boss will continue to persist. Don’t worry though, he won't directly attack and will succumb after a few sword strikes or arrows. You will be awarded with a Mirror Shard and a Heart Container. Twilight Princess/UberPhoeb 12